Von Langeweile, Höhlen und Schmerzen!
by SaffierS
Summary: Das SG-1 Team besucht einen Planeten und es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall.


**Titel:** Von Langeweile, Höhlen - und Schmerzen!  
**Autor:** Meine Wenigkeit  
**Beta:** teyla-nick94  
**Serie/Staffel:** SG-1 zwischen 3 und 7  
**Charakter:** Das SG-1 Team, manche mehr, manche weniger  
**Rating:** Ab 12 würde ich sagen (PG-13?)  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Kurzinhalt:** Das SG-1 Team besucht einen Planeten und es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall.  
**A/N:** FF Numero Drei und zwar zum Thema Drama und Höhle. Meine längste bisher übrigens. Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch!

Schon früh am Morgen, als der Großteil von Colorado Springs noch schlief, war in dem Berg, etwas außerhalb der Stadt bereits reger Betrieb. Im Stargate- Center, welches sich im besagtem Berg befand, dem Cheyenne-Mountain, wurde gerade alles für die nächste Mission vorbereitet.

Man hatte auf P3X-457 mit Hilfe des MALPs eine alte Ruine entdeckt und Daniel Jackson war gleich Feuer und Flamme gewesen.

So kam es, dass an diesem Morgen das SG-1 Team aufbrach, damit der Archäologe die Ruinen auf P3X-457 untersuchen konnte.

Das Team um Colonel Jack O'Neill war schon komplett im Torraum versammelt und wartete nun darauf, dass sich das anwählende Tor öffnete, damit sie ihre Reise antreten konnten. Kaum hatte sich der Ereignishorizont geöffnet, hörte man die Worte General Hammonds durch den Torraum hallen.

„SG-1, sie haben grünes Licht. Ich erwarte erste Meldungen von ihnen in genau 24 Stunden. Viel Glück!"

Mit einem letzten, lockeren militärischen Gruß seitens Jacks, machte sich das Team auf den Weg und schritt durch das Stargate.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, stürmte Daniel sofort zu den Ruinen, welche direkt vor dem Stargate zu finden waren. Keine Sekunde später war er für Niemanden mehr ansprechbar, da er komplett in seine Arbeit vertieft war. Das Einzige was man von ihm hörte waren seine begeisternden Rufe, die in regelmäßigen Abständen erfolgten. Diese waren zum Beispiel immer wieder Sätze wie „Wahnsinn", „Das ist einfach … wow!" oder „Die Zivilisation die hier einst gelebt hat muss unglaublich gewesen sein".

Jack dagegen musterte den Planten erst einmal genauer, bevor er weitere Befehle gab.

Weit und breit war kaum, bis gar keine Vegetation zu entdecken. Zwischendurch erhoben sich einzelne kleine Sträucher aus dem trockenen Boden, was für O'Neill aber eher wie Unkraut, als wie Gras oder Blumen aussah.

Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Planeten, war hier von Bäumen keine Spur, doch nur wenige 100 Meter vom Tor entfernt, erhob sich ein Gebirge aus dem Boden.

„Carter, Sie bleiben bei Daniel, Teal'c und ich schauen uns mal die Gegend genauer an. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass es hier viel zu sehen gibt", erklärte er gelangweilt.

Dies war mal wieder eine der Missionen, mit denen Jack gar nichts anfangen konnte. Weit und breit gab es nichts zu sehen und dann war da noch Daniel, der sich dennoch vor Freude kaum einkriegen konnte.

Warum musste gerade sein Team diesen Job übernehmen? Er hätte viel lieber einigen Goa'uld in den Hintern getreten, statt sich hier nun 24 Stunden zu langweilen und nichts zu tun, nur damit sich Daniel mal wieder austoben konnte.

Die Zeit verging. Nach 9 Stunden Aufenthalt auf P3X-475 hatte Daniels Begeisterung noch immer nicht abgenommen. Immer wieder fand er neue, seiner Meinung nach wichtige, Erkenntnisse darüber, wie die Zivilisation hier wohl mal gelebt haben musste.

Wie zu erwarten, hatten der Colonel und der Jaffa auf ihrer Erkundungstour nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken können und so kehrten sie schon früh zu den anderen Beiden, die eifrig am Arbeiten waren, zurück.

Da es ansonsten nicht viel zu tun gab, lag Jack faul in der Sonne, während Sam dem Archäologen bei der Arbeit half. Teal'c stand etwas abseits, seine Stabwaffe in der Hand auf dem Boden abstützend und beobachtete das Geschehen, behielt dabei die Umgebung im Auge. Auch wenn dieser Planet scheinbar verlassen war, so konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Doch noch während Jack überlegte, was er in den nächsten 15 Stunden anstellen sollte, schlug das Wetter plötzlich um. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und der Sonnenschein verschwand. Wie aus dem Nichts öffnete sich die Wolkendecke und es begann in Strömen zu Regnen.

Als es dann auch noch zu Gewittern begann, reichte es dem befehlshabenden Offizier.

„Leute, packt eure Sachen zusammen! Solange der Regen andauert, ziehen wir uns in eine der Höhlen zurück, die Teal'c und ich vorhin entdeckt haben. Sobald das Wetter wieder umschlägt, könnt ihr weitermachen", befahl er schleunigst und fing auch sofort damit an, seine Sache einzuräumen.

„Aber Jack! Wir haben hier noch so viel zu tun. Wir können unsere Arbeit nicht wegen ein bisschen Regen unterbrechen. Dafür ist das hier viel zu wichtig", protestierte Daniel sofort.

„Das bisschen Regen? Daniel wach auf! Es regnet, wie aus Eimern. Oder willst du es darauf anlegen, vom Blitz erschlagen zu werden? Die Ruinen laufen dir schon nicht weg", ließ der Leiter des SG-1 Teams verlauten.

Widerwillig gab der Archäologe sich geschlagen und zusammen mit Sam räumte er schnell alles zusammen um letztendlich dem Colonel und Teal'c hinterher zueilen, die sich schon auf den Weg Richtung Gebirge gemacht hatten.

Obwohl es nur einige hundert Meter bis zu der Höhle waren, waren alle beim Eintreffen komplett durchnässt. Natürlich hatte keiner von ihnen, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Wechselklamotten oder Tücher zum Abtrocknen dabei. Wer hätte auch damit gerechnet, dass das Wetter mit einem Mal um hundertachtzig Grad umschlug.

„So Leute, da wären wir in unserem neuen Heim. Dann wollen wir uns hier mal häuslich einrichten und hoffen, dass sich das Wetter bald bessert", gab O'Neill bekannt und setzte sich an die Höhlenwand, um in seinem Rucksack nach etwas Essbarem zu kramen.

Sam nutzte unterdessen die Zeit, um sich dort ein wenig umzusehen. Zum Glück hatte sie immer eine Taschenlampe dabei, denn in der Höhle war es relativ dunkel, da auch durch die verhangene Wolkendecke kaum Licht hineinfiel.

„Diese Höhle ist ganz schön groß. Falls wir hier noch länger festsitzen, sollten wir vielleicht in Betracht ziehen die beiden Gänge dort hinten einmal genauer anzusehen. Wer weiß wo die hinführen und vielleicht finden wir ja noch etwas Interessantes."

„Hatschi", ertönte es plötzlich.

„Wenn wir hier noch länger festsitzen, dann hole ich mir bestimmt noch eine schlimme Erkältung. Mir ist ja jetzt schon ganz kalt, durch meine nassen Sachen", erklärte Daniel bedrückt.

„Ach kommen Sie schon Daniel, so kalt ist es hier drinnen gar nicht. Ich denke aber, dass Carter Recht hat. Kommt Leute auf geht's! Wenn wir schon festsitzen, dann können wir auch etwas Sinnvolles tun und uns mal umschauen."

Mit diesen Worten stand Jack motiviert auf und hoffte, dass es in der Höhle mehr zu sehen gab als außerhalb.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte das Team damit die Höhle zu erforschen.

Der erste Gang endete nach einer halben Stunde in einer Sackgasse, wodurch O'Neills Laune um einiges getrübt wurde. Sollte es in diesem Steintunnel etwa genauso uninteressant sein, wie die Landschaft auf dem Planeten?

Als sie schließlich den zweiten Gang erforschten, kamen sie, ebenfalls nach einer halben Stunde, an einer Kreuzung zu stehen. Weit und breit war aber nichts Interessantes zu entdecken.

Zumindest war Jack der Ansicht. Daniel blieb immer wieder alle paar Meter begeistert stehen, um Malereien an den Wänden des Ganges zu betrachten.

„Unglaublich! Das Volk, das hier beheimatet war, hat scheinbar auch innerhalb der Höhlen gelebt. Wo wohl die Gänge hinführen? Vielleicht ist dies ja ein Netz aus Tunneln", rief Daniel begeistert aus.

„Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal wieder umkehren. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und der Regen hat mittlerweile aufgehört", schlug Jack vor, der die Begeisterungsausrufe nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Obwohl es Protestrufe von Daniel hagelte, kehrte das Team dennoch zum Höhleneingang zurück. Tatsächlich hatte der Regen mittlerweile wieder aufgehört.

Jack war vorgegangen und stand nun am Eingang, um die Lage zu begutachten, während Teal'c, Sam und Daniel einige Meter hinter ihm geblieben waren. Sie hatten auf dem Rückweg immer mal wieder die Malereien genauer betrachtet und waren so ein wenig zurückgefallen.

„Seht ihr strahlender Sonnenschein. Ich würde sagen, Daniel du kannst draußen wieder weitermachen. Dir bleiben noch ganze 13 Stunden Zeit, um dich in den Ruinen auszutoben, bis …"

Weiter kam Jack nicht mit seiner Rede, denn mit einem Mal wurde es um ihn herum laut.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um, woher die Geräusche kamen und was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es hörte sich fast an wie ein Erdbeben, jedoch bewegte sich der Boden unter ihm um keinen Millimeter.

Mit einem verwunderten Blick nach oben wurde ihm schließlich bewusst, was da vor sich ging. Aber zu spät.

Noch bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte, musste sein Team mit ansehen, wie er von Tonnenweise Erde und Geröll begraben wurde.

Durch den starken Regen hatte die Erde oberhalb des Höhleneingangs sich gelockert und war schlammig geworden. Dadurch war es zu einem Erdrutsch gekommen.

So schnell wie alles gekommen war, war es auch wieder still – und stockdunkel.

Der Eingang war verschüttet und mit ihm der Colonel.

„Jack! Oh mein Gott!"

Sam stürzte geschockt auf den Punkt zu, wo der Colonel noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Nachlässig legte sie ihre Taschenlampe zur Seite und fing an nach ihrem CO zu graben.

„Teal'c, Daniel, helft mir! Wir müssen ihn da herausholen!", rief sie aufgeregt über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Während der Jaffa dem Befehl sofort nachkam und sich neben Major Carter hockte, um ebenfalls Erde und Geröll wegzuschaffen, stand Daniel noch einige Zeit regungslos und geschockt da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Erst nachdem Sam ein weiteres Mal nach ihm rief, löste er sich aus der Starre und begab sich zu seinen Teamkollegen, um nach Colonel O'Neill zu suchen.

Es kam allen wie Stunden vor, als sie endlich eine Spur von O'Neill fanden.

„Hier ist er!", rief Daniel erleichtert, aber seine Sorge um den Freund und Kollegen war dennoch nicht zu überhören.

Sofort waren die anderen Beiden zur Stelle. Ein Arm von Jack ragte aus dem Geröll hervor und schnell tastete Sam nach einem Puls.

„Gott sei Dank, er lebt!", erklärte sie.

„Aber wir sollten ihn da so schnell wie möglich herausholen. Der Puls ist nur schwach."

Teal'c zögerte nicht lange und begann damit, weiter Steine und Erde abzutragen, um O'Neill dadurch aus der misslichen Lage befreien zu können.

Nach scheinbar einer weiteren Ewigkeit, gelang es dem Team schließlich ihren Leader herauszuziehen. Der Colonel war bewusstlos, hatte zahlreiche Schnitt- und Schürfwunden und war mit schlammiger Erde bedeckt. Sein linkes Bein schien gebrochen zu sein und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch die ein oder andere gebrochene Rippe, dies ließ sich jedoch im Moment nicht eindeutig feststellen.

„Er braucht sofort einen Arzt!", stellte Sam besorgt fest.

„In der Tat", erwiderte Teal'c.

„Aber wir sitzen hier fest. Der Eingang ist noch immer verschüttet und bis wir den freigelegt haben, sind auch schon Stunden vergangen, falls wir das überhaupt alles alleine schaffen können", erfasst Daniel unruhig die Lage.

„Wir werden erst in 16 Stunden zurückerwartet. Früher wird das SGC keinen Suchtrupp nach uns ausschicken. So lange muss der Colonel durchhalten", erfasste Sam ernüchternd die Lage.

„Daniel, in meinem Rucksack ist ein Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Kannst du mir den geben? Dann kann ich schon einmal die oberflächlichen Wunden versorgen", bat sie den Archäologen.

Während Daniel nach dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten suchte und ihn schließlich Sam reichte, unterbreitete Teal'c einen Vorschlag.

„Ich halte es für keine schlechte Idee, wenn wir den zweiten Gang noch einmal weiter folgen. Wenn dies hier wirklich ein Netz aus Tunneln ist, wie Daniel Jackson vermutet, dann gibt es sicherlich noch einen weiteren Ausgang aus dieser Höhle."

„Gut Teal'c, dann gehst du und Daniel der Sache noch einmal nach und ich bleibe bei Colonel O'Neill. Wir bleiben in Funkkontakt. Alle halbe Stunde", befahl sie.

Mittlerweile saß Sam an der Wand lehnend und beobachtete den am Boden liegenden O'Neill. Sie hatte seine Wunden gereinigt und verbunden, mehr konnte sie für ihn nicht tun. Doch noch immer war er bewusstlos und auch wenn der Puls mittlerweile nicht mehr so schwach war, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie ihn gefunden hatten, sah es nicht gut für ihn aus.

Teal'c und Daniel hatten sich inzwischen schon 2 Mal gemeldet, doch noch immer hatten sie keinen weiteren Ausgang aus diesem Irrgarten gefunden.

Irrgarten, was für eine passende Bezeichnung für diese Höhle, dachte sich Major Carter. Daniel hatte ihr über Funk berichtet, dass sie immer wieder auf neue Abzweigungen gestoßen waren und dass sie daher aufpassen mussten, sich dort nicht zu verlaufen.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Sam sogar versucht, den verschütteten Eingang weiter frei zu räumen, doch alleine kam sie nur sehr langsam voran.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie Teal'c und Daniel zurück rufen sollte, da nahm sie ein qualvolles Stöhnen neben sich wahr. Sofort schaute sie zu Jack herunter und stellte fest, dass er gerade das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

„Colonel, Sir! Wie geht es Ihnen?", wollte sie sofort erfahren, kaum hatte er seine Augen geöffnet.

„Carter", krächzte er heißer. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind von einem Erdrutsch erfasst worden, Sir. Der komplette Eingang wurde verschüttet und jetzt sitzen wir fest. Daniel und Teal'c suchen gerade nach einem weiteren Weg nach draußen", erklärte sie kurz die Lage.

„Durst", brachte der Colonel mühevoll hervor.

„Warten Sie" Sam stand schnell auf, um eine Wasserflasche aus einem der Rucksäcke zu holen und kehrte dann zurück, um sich neben Jack zu knien. Vorsichtig hielt sie ihm die Flasche hin und ließ ihn ein paar Schlucke trinken.

„Danke!" Seine Stimme hörte sich noch immer sehr schwach an, aber nicht mehr so gequält, wie bei den ersten Worten.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich Sir?", fragte Sam erneut, da sie vorhin keine Antwort erhalten hatte.

„Wie von einem Bus überrollt", erwiderte Jack und schloss einen Moment lang gequält die Augen, da er versucht hatte sich aufzusetzen, ihn dabei aber ein Schmerz durchzuckt hatte.

„Ruhig Sir, bleiben Sie liegen und bewegen Sie sich nicht zu viel, dass macht die Verletzungen womöglich noch schlimmer", sagte Sam bestimmt und drückte ihn wieder vorsichtig auf den Boden zurück.

Kurze Zeit darauf dämmerte O'Neill erschöpft wieder ein und Sam fuhr damit fort, den Eingang frei zu räumen, gab es aber schnell wieder auf, weil sie ein weiteres Mal resigniert feststellen musste, dass sie so nicht voran kam.

Daher setzte sie sich wieder zu dem, dieses Mal schlafenden Jack, und wartete drauf, dass sich Daniel oder Teal'c wieder meldeten.

„Sam?"

Erschrocken fuhr sich hoch. Was war das? Wo war sie?

„Sam, hörst du mich?"

Schläfrig sah sie sich um. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, als sie …

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die Ruinen, der Regen, die Höhle, der Erdrutsch. Sie sah besorgt zur Seite und sah ihren kommandierenden Offizier dort am Boden liegen. Er schlief und atmete ruhig. War er über den Berg? Oder würde sich sein Zustand in den nächsten Stunden wieder verschlechtern?

„Sam! Melde dich!"

Jetzt registrierte sie, was sie vorhin geweckt hatte und suchte hektisch nach ihrem Funkgerät. Daniel muss die ganze Zeit über nach ihr gerufen haben, da er sich wie vereinbart wieder nach einer halben Stunde meldete.

„Daniel? Was gibt es?", fragte sie den Archäologen per Funk.

„Sam! Endlich! Was war denn los? Ich rufe schon ewig nach dir", erhielt sie die erleichtere Antwort.

„Tut mir Leid Daniel, ich muss kurz eingenickt sein. Was gibt es?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wir haben einen Weg aus der Höhle gefunden. Das Stargate ist ein gutes Stück von hier entfernt, ungefähr eine Stunde", teilte er erfreut mit.

„Gott sei Dank! Daniel, geht zum Stargate und wählt die Erde an. Berichtet dem General was hier passiert ist und lass ein medizinisches Notfallteam kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Colonel O'Neill den Weg zu Fuß schafft und wir können ihn ohne Trage auch nicht transportieren", erteilte sie die nächsten Befehle.

„In Ordnung, wir machen uns auf den Weg. Wie geht es Jack?", hörte sie Daniel über Funk sagen.

„Er war vor einer Weile kurz bei Bewusstsein, ist aber schnell wieder eingeschlafen. Ansonsten geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Ich hoffe, dass er keine inneren Verletzungen erlitten hat", schilderte Sam.

„Keine Sorgen, er schafft es schon", machte Daniel ihr Mut. „Pass gut auf ihn auf, bis wir wieder da sind.

Dreieinhalb Stunden. So lange musste Colonel O'Neill noch durchhalten, bis endlich Hilfe zur Stelle sein würde. Sam kamen diese Stunden wie eine Ewigkeit vor und ihre Sorge um den Colonel wuchs mit jedem Mal, wenn er erneut wach wurde.

Er schaffte es immer nur kurze Augenblicke bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und obwohl er nicht über Schmerzen klagte, sah sie ihm an, dass ihn die Verletzungen immer mehr schwächten.

Major Carter fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt. Die Situation erinnerte sie daran, als sie und der Colonel in der Antarktis gestrandet waren. Auch damals waren sie Beide an einem Ort gefangen und Jack schwer verletzt. Der Unterschied zu ihrer jetzigen Lage bestand aber glücklicherweise darin, dass sie nicht alleine waren und Hilfe schon unterwegs war.

Daniel hatte soeben über Funk mitgeteilt, dass er und Teal'c zusammen mit Doktor Fraiser und einem Rettungsteam bald eintreffen würden, da regte sich Jack ein weiteres Mal. Sam wollte ihm gerade ein paar Schlucke Wasser geben, als O'Neill von einer schweren Hustenattacke geschüttelt wurde – er spuckte Blut.

So schnell wie der Anfall gekommen war, nahm er aber auch schon wieder ein Ende. Der Grund dafür war, dass Jack die Luft wegblieb und krampfhaft versuchte nach Atem zu ringen.

Sam, die das Ganze nur Hilflos mit ansehen konnte, wie ihr kommandierender Offizier versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, griff schnell zu ihrem Funkgerät.

„Daniel! Beeilt euch. Colonel O'Neill bekommt keine Luft mehr", rief sie hysterisch.

Kaum hatte sie geendet, stürzte Doktor Fraiser auch schon keuchend aus dem Gang heraus und lief eilig auf ihren Patienten zu.

„Colonel! Colonel, können Sie mich hören?", fragte sie, noch während sie sich neben ihn hockte.

Sie nahm ihren Rucksack ab, holte eine Beatmungsmaske hervor und setzte sie Jack auf, damit er wieder Luft bekam und seine Atmung dadurch wieder ruhiger wurde.

Als nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Rest der Mannschaft die Höhle betrat, hatte sie sich schon einen ersten Überblick der Verletzungen gemacht.

„Sam, Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, aber um ihn weiter behandeln zu können, muss er sofort auf die Krankenstation. Da er Blut gespuckt hat, könnte er innere Verletzungen erlitten haben und irgendetwas hindert ihn am Atmen. Es fällt ihm noch immer schwer vernünftig Luft zu holen", erfasste sie daher schnell die Lage und wies die Sanitäter an, ihn vorsichtig auf die Trage zu legen, die sich aus dem SGC mitgebracht hatten.

Es war ein langer Weg bis zum Stargate und immer wieder mussten sie Jack beim Luft holen unterstützen, da es ihm immer schwerer fiel. Sams Sorge wuchs. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Jack so schlecht ging.

Sein Zustand war laut der Aussage von Doktor Fraiser ernst, aber zum Glück schien er nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein.

Endlich war das Tor nur noch wenige Meter entfernt und Daniel rannte vor, um am DHD die Koordinaten der Erde zu wählen. Als die Sanitäter mit Jack auf der Trage am Stargate eintrafen, hatte sich das Wurmloch schon aufgebaut und Daniel gab seinen ID-Code ein.

Mit Sorge um Colonel O'Neill, aber auch mit Zuversicht und Hoffnung, dass man ihn auf der Krankenstation wieder zusammenflicken würde, betrat Major Carter als Letzte den Ereignishorizont.

ENDE


End file.
